Spirit: Destruction and Eternity
by Zelixion
Summary: Sasori learns just how true his Granny Chiyo's old stories really are. AU. I don't own Naruto. Yaoi boyxboy


"_Granny Chiyo? If our family is from the Suna Desert how come we live in Konoha?"_

"_Because it became too hard to live there so our people moved here instead."_

"_Why was it hard to live there? I know it's a desert, but we lived there so long before. What happened?"_

_Chiyo turned her dark eyes down to look at her grandson's curious, brown eyes and gave a sad smile. She took the redhead's tiny hand and led him into her room _

_where she kept many books that she often read to Sasori for bed. He loved to hear about the strange folklore that his people had passed down for generations. _

_The old woman went to a wooden cabinet and opened it. The tiny Sasori cocked his head to the side, curious as she pulled out a book he had never seen before. It was _

_old, with lots of strange writing on it. He had heard his grandmother read books in that language before but had never learned it himself. Granny Chiyo sat in a chair _

_and patted her lap. Sasori quickly scrambled up to her lap and Chiyo opened the book to reveal a large map of Ame, Konoha, Suna, and Iwa._

"_Way back," Chiyo began, "a very long time ago, the countries of Ame, Iwa, Suna, and Konoha were said to be protected by spirits. Suna and Iwa, being smaller than _

_Ame and Konoha, only had one spirit each to protect them. The cliffs in Iwa were once very lush and the valleys were perfect for growing crops in. In Suna, the oasis _

_the main village was by was fueled by an underwater river that connected from Iwa. It was the only oasis in the desert."_

_Sasori's tiny fingers ran down the river in Iwa to the pool of water in Suna, a smile on his face. Chiyo sighed and turned the page to show a list of some sort with _

_pictures beside them._

"_The Konoha spirits were the Spirits of Fire, Wealth, Happiness, and Earth. Ame had the spirits of Water, Sacrifice, Compassion, and Power. The spirit of Suna was _

_Eternity and-"_

"_I like that one!" Sasori interrupted. "I like things that last forever!"_

"_You would, wouldn't you, little Scorpling?"_

_Sasori beamed and Chiyo smiled, continuing with the story._

"_The last one, Iwa's spirit, was the Spirit of Destruction," the old woman said, flipping past a lot of pages, skipping some of the pages._

_Sasori saw pictures of angry looking figures causing floods and cities that no longer stood. He frowned wondering why they were skipping them. She stopped on a page _

_that looked like a title page._

"_Our story starts in Iwa," Chiyo said, flipping the picture to show a drawing of a beautiful figure in white, with long blonde hair that hid her face, riding on a large white _

_bird. "This is the Spirit of Destruction. It's said this spirit carved out the cliffs of Iwa with powerful explosions. They said the spirit used the mouths on her hands to _

_turn clay sculptures into bombs."_

"_I don't like that. Art is eternal, like our spirit. It's not meant to blow up or to be used to make things blow up."_

"_Just listen, Scorpling. The story isn't over yet." _

_She turned the page to reveal a red haired man with a scorpion tale wrapping around his body and covering his face. Sasori frowned. Why didn't the spirits ever want _

_their faces to be seen? He didn't need Chiyo to tell him who the man was though._

"_Eternity!" he cheered._

"_Yes," replied Chiyo. "The Spirit of Eternity was the ruler of the desert, a place that doesn't change very often. Even now, the desert looks the same as it did back then. _

_However, he has a dark side as well. It's said that he had a tendency to make humans eternal."_

"_What's so bad about that?"_

_Chiyo turned the page to reveal Eternity standing behind an army of what looked like puppets. Her eyes turned cold as she stared at the page._

"_He would turn humans into puppets. There is a difference between making people immortal and turning them into weapons for his use. He wanted to make his people _

_eternal but he only succeeded in making them monsters."_

"_But they were eternal…"_

"_Not everything is meant to live forever, Sasori."_

"_That's stupid."_

"_Let's continue shall we?"_

"_Whatever," Sasori huffed and Chiyo chuckled._

"_Alright. It's said that the Spirit of Destruction and the Spirit of Eternity met one day."_

"_I bet they hated each other. Destruction and Eternity don't go together…"_

"_You would think," Chiyo said. "But no."_

_The old woman turned the page and the child's brown eyes widened in surprise. The blonde and the redhead were facing one another and their hands were clasped _

_together. They were wearing rice hats so the only thing you could see, due to the white tassels, were soft smiles._

"_Destruction and Eternity fell in love with each other," Chiyo said with a smile at the child's frown. "She is very beautiful, Sasori."_

"_She destroys things. She destroys eternal things. Why would he fall in love with her?"_

"_Because love is the most eternal thing you can have."_

"_Love is stupid and it's not eternal. Ino-chan said she loved Shikamru but now she loves Sasuke,"_

"_Ino is five. She doesn't know what real love is yet. You will know it when you feel it."_

"_Whatever…"_

"_Going back to Destruction and Eternity… The two of them loved each other very much. However, as years passed, the people of Iwa began to lose their belief in the _

_spirits. Unfortunately for Destruction and Eternity, they had their eyes set on a certain valley that no one had ever even thought about farming. This valley was one of _

_the most fertile of them all. The only reason they had never farmed it before was because this was where the shrine for their spirit stood. The people of Iwa who no _

_longer believed in the spirits, decided that they must destroy the shrine."_

"_How ironic…" Sasori muttered. "She's the Spirit of Destruction and she gets destroyed…"_

"_Just listen, Scorpling. They placed bombs all over the shrine and with a single word, destroyed the shrine. Eternity rushed to Destruction, hoping that his love was _

_okay." Chiyo turned the page and there was Eternity, holding the blonde in his arms with his back turned to them. "Destruction was nearing her end when Eternity _

_found her. She urged him to leave the country quickly. She didn't want him caught in the blast she was going to make. He didn't want to leave her, telling her not to, _

_but she didn't want the people of Iwa to go unpunished for what they did to her. Eternity returned to his country as he was told to and watched North. As he did, a _

_long line of light shot into the air. It was seen by everyone in all of the other countries and no human knew what it was. With a boom that was heard all over, the light _

_expanded all over Iwa, stopping at the borders of the other countries. When it faded away, nothing was left of the Iwa people. They had been wiped out by their very _

_own protector."_

"_What happened to Eternity?" Sasori asked, concerned. "And what about us? I still don't understand how we ended up here."_

"_The explosion killed all the life in Iwa. No humans, animals, or plants. Even the river dried up. Without the river supplying the oasis in Suna, it eventually dried up and _

_we had to move."_

"_What about Eternity? He protected us! Why didn't he stop the oasis from drying up?"_

"_Well, they believe that after Destruction died, Eternity's broken heart never healed and he died because of it. His shrine just crumbled one day, the same day that the _

_last drop of water dried up in the oasis."_

"_He… he died? But he was supposed to be eternal. How could he just-"_

"_He saw no point in being eternal if he couldn't spend eternity with Destruction."_

_Sasori looked confused and huffed in annoyance. He saw no reason that Eternity should have died. Love was stupid. It only got people killed evidently. His eyes _

_traveled over to a shelf where Chiyo had a picture of his parents. He looked away from the picture as Chiyo shut the book. He noticed there was a lot of the book that _

_they hadn't looked at._

"_What's in the rest of the book?" he asked._

"_More stories about the spirits. Stories for another time, however. I must get back to work."_

"_Alright…" _


End file.
